The Liberty Movement of New Earth
In Dystopia 2031, the Liberty Movement of New Earth was an underground insurgency. It was founded in 2029 by Grissom Stevens and Foxy the Pirate Fox as an insurrection of the social hierarchy instated by Devil Hulk and Thanos. After the Movement reinstated the original society of New Earth, the Movement evolved into the New Avengers. Background and Formation On March 29, 2029, Devil Hulk's Resistance invaded New Earth after the Avengers failed to thwart their attack in outer space. The Avengers moved back to New Earth to try to fend off the invasion. Some of the Avengers were killed, while the rest were captured by the Resistance. Only a handful of the Avengers were able to escape. With the Avengers officially disbanded, the Resistance instated an oligarchy. The Resistance placed themselves as the ruling class, called the Leaders, with the leader of the whole society being Devil Hulk. Citizens with powers were placed in the middle class: the citizens with powers that were chosen by the Leaders to represent and fight for them were the upper-middle class and called the Upper Regime, while the other powered citizens were the absolute middle class and called the Middle Regime or Soldiers. Some of the captured Avengers were the lower-middle class and called the Lower Regime, while the remaining captured Avengers were sent into extensive torture. The rest of society became the lower class and was called the Workers. The Avengers that fled immediately, who had become Workers, sought for redemption of the original society of New Earth, though they were unsure of who would lead them; almost all of the original Primary Avengers were captured by the Resistance, leaving them nearly defenseless. Grissom and Foxy stepped up as their new leaders, and together they founded the Movement. Information 'Operations and Security Measures' Even though the Movement's members were mostly Workers, they would convene in secrecy and attempt to recruit new members each day. To prevent themselves from being discovered, Grissom established a rule that stated that members were prohibited from sending each other messages without using Code Y. After the Movement's formation, Grissom and Foxy convened so they could devise a plan to overthrow the Regime and reinstate the original society of New Earth. After this, Foxy pointed out that they lacked the necessary information and materials to execute the plan. Grissom agreed, and so they decided to select a few members to serve as double agents that would spy on the Regime and gather information. They would relay this information to Grissom and Foxy in Code Y so that they could find out about the Regime and the movements of the Leaders. These Movement spies would be personally trained by Rocket Raccoon. The major problem that faced the Movement, as described by Foxy, was that Devil Hulk would catch wind of Code Y and send in his own spies from the Middle Regime to try to get his hands on it. This would ensure he could find out about both the Movement and its own advances. In response, Grissom established an addendum to the rule that stated that two codes must be created for every day. One code would be used for the Movement's regular communications, known as the Main Code, while the other would be used to root out the Regime's spies, known as the Bluff Code. Neither the Main nor Bluff Codes are allowed be reused for future days. Once the spies were rooted out, they would be apprehended by Foxy's advisers (Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie) and some of the other members and taken elsewhere. The Regime spies would have their memories erased, save for any crucial details about the Regime and their knowledge of their own powers, and would then be placed in the Movement. The Movement spies would take their place and do their duties. Meanwhile, the reintegrated Regime spies would be in charge of verifying that new codes for Code Y were indeed new, and the reintegrated Regime spies would never be allowed to be seen in public. While Foxy liked Grissom's strategy to avoid being discovered, he pointed out that, since much of the Movement were Workers without powers, it would be easy for the Movement spies to be discovered by the Regime. Grissom decided to use technology to replicate the powers of the captured Regime spies: Their abilities would be saved and replicated within separate solutions. Each solution would grant the ability to whoever would be injected with the solution. Along with this, an inhibitor would be introduced so that the injected person could control their new abilities at their own will. This inhibitor would be introduced in the form of a pill. Foxy asked where they could get the information to create the inhibitor. Grissom revealed that he had stolen the inhibitor's plans, as devised by Dr. Bruce Banner in 2014, as they were fleeing from the 2029 invasion. He would task specialized individuals with creating the inhibitor. With the plan fully devised, it was implemented on April 1, 2029, the date of the second meeting of the Movement. 'Rank Structure' 'Officers' Officers are distinguished by their black uniforms. *Captain (CPT) — Commander of the Movement. They are tasked with planning missions and training, as well as ensuring the welfare of the trainees and members. *Lieutenant (LT) — Advisor to the Captain and executive officer of the Movement. They are the Captain's primary source of information at the cadre and member levels. 'Technical Officers' Technical officers are distinguished by their grey uniforms. *Senior Technical Officer (STO) — Chief technical specialist. They manage junior TOs and oversee all technical operations. One STO serves as the primary instructor for the Technical Training course. *Technical Officer (TO) — Technical specialist. They are tasked with the installation, repair, and functions check of all technical equipment. Some TOs serve as instructors for the Technical Training course. 'Cadre/NCOs' Cadre/NCOs are distinguished by their green uniforms. *Senior Sergeant (SSG) — NCOIC of a platoon or a team of personnel. Some Senior Sergeants serve as primary instructors for training events and courses, while others serve as Platoon Guides. They are responsible for their subordinates. *Sergeant (SGT) — Senior Sergeant's assistant cadre or squad leader. They have a direct effect on junior personnel, as they can inform their Senior Sergeant of their welfare, actions, etc. Some Sergeants serve as instructors for various training courses. 'Junior Personnel' Junior personnel are distinguished by their brown uniforms. *Senior Private (PV2) — Junior personnel who has been a member of the Movement for at least 1 year. *Private (PV1) — Junior personnel. *Junior Private (PVT) — New personnel undergoing the Combat Training Course. They earn the rank of PV1 upon successfully completing the course. 'Training Courses' *Combat Training Course (CTC) — A rigorous 10-week training course that all new personnel are required to undergo. Throughout this course, trainees engage in physical conditioning and are taught to have discipline, determination, and courage. There is an emphasis on teamwork. Training events include marksmanship, battle drills, combatives, and land navigation. :Combat-only personnel have no Occupational Specialty Indicator (OSI). *Advanced Combat Training Course (ACTC) — An intense and voluntary 4-week training course. This course builds upon what was taught in CTC and reinforces the concepts of teamwork, courage, and strength. Subjects covered include the operation of additional weapons and more advanced battle drills. :Personnel that successfully complete this course have the OSI of C, denoting their skills in combat. In uniform, this is indicated by a square teal patch on the left arm. *Espionage Training Course (ETC) — A voluntary 8-week training course. Throughout this course, trainees are taught everything they need to know about espionage, intelligence collection and analysis, stealth, and the art of disguise. :Personnel that successfully complete this course have the OSI of E, denoting their skills in espionage. In uniform, this is indicated by a square dark blue patch. *Technical Training Course (TTC) — A voluntary 8-week training course that only the brightest personnel can volunteer for. Throughout this course, trainees develop the skills necessary to be a Technical Officer. :Personnel that successfully complete this course become promoted to the rank of TO. 'Flag' This flag was used by the Movement throughout its entire existence. 'Colors' The red color of the flag represents both the shed blood of some of the Primary Avengers and the courage of the Movement. The black color of the flag represents both the determination of the Movement and the defeat of the Leaders. The blue color of the flag represents the Movement's desire for the freedom of society. The green circle enclosing the Seal of the Movement represents Earth. 'The Seal' The seal of the Movement's flag is a modification of the seal of the Avengers' seal. Instead of the white Avengers A, there is now a burning crossed pyramid and colored fists. The pyramid represents the social hierarchy imposed by the Leaders. The cross within the pyramid represents the hierarchy's abolition, while the fire engulfing the pyramid represents the Movement's desire to never allow the hierarchy to happen ever again. The colored fists represent the aggression, unity, and mercilessness of the Movement. 'Creed' I am a member of the Liberty Movement of New Earth. To my adversaries, I am a formidable force not to be reckoned with. To my brothers and sisters, I am a sign of hope and freedom. I seek nothing more than New Earth's righteous liberty, which was stolen and silenced by Devil Hulk, For despite my origins, my fellow New Earthlings and I are all brethren in the eyes of the All. My blood is your blood. My fight is your fight. My world is your world. I am ready and willing to sacrifice everything to ensure Devil Hulk's Regime is overthrown, For this is our world, and by all things within our plane of existence, it shall be known as our world. I am a member of the Liberty Movement of New Earth. Pugna pro mundi, immisericordes! 'Members' 'Leaders' While Grissom and Foxy are both the leaders of the Movement, they both have different ways of leading. Grissom is rational and precocious, while Foxy is instinctive and aggressive. However, despite this, they both are willing to listen to each other since they recognize that they need each other in order to succeed. *CPT Grissom Stevens — The founder and primary leader of the Movement. He is cold and bitter, though he is highly intelligent and strategic, serving as the brains of the Movement. He is responsible for both the Espionage Training Course and the Technical Training Course. *CPT Foxy the Pirate Fox — The co-founder and secondary leader of the Movement. He is ruthless and aggressive, though he is capable of being a strong leader and serves as the brute force of the Movement. He is responsible for both of the Combat Training Courses. 'Commanders' Advisers' *LT Chica the Chicken *LT Freddy Fazbear *LT Bonnie the Bunny *LT Rocky Raccoon *LT Sadie Dawes *LT Sidney Croft 'Training Staff' *SSG Chris Carlsen — Senior combat trainer. *SGT Knuckles the Echidna — Combatives trainer. *SGT Nack Wellington — Marksmanship trainer. *SGT Shinichi Kawasaki — Martial arts trainer. *SSG Rocket Raccoon — Senior espionage trainer. *SGT Rouge the Bat — Espionage trainer. *SGT Tails Doll — Espionage trainer. *SGT Sylvester John Pussycat, Jr. — Espionage trainer. *SGT Karl — Intelligence trainer. *SGT Private — Intelligence trainer. *SGT Rico — Intelligence trainer. *STO Miles Prower — Senior technical specialist and senior technical trainer. *TCO Rotor the Walrus — Technical specialist and technical trainer. *TCO Tech E. Coyote — Technical specialist and technical trainer. '1st Platoon — Wolfpack' Motto: "Finish the Fight." Leaders: SSG Úlfur Drekansson and SGT Bentley Bardson '2nd Platoon — Berserkers' Motto: "Until He comes again." Leaders: SSG Xavier and SGT Simon Williams '3rd Platoon — Silent Sentinels' Motto: "Silent, yet strong." Leaders: SSG Skipper and SSG Kowalski '4th Platoon — Reapers' Motto: "Kill the enemy, take his soul." Leaders: SSG Thomas "Taz" Darrington and SGT Ren Höek 'Other Notable Members' *Lyra Monlovar — A former Primary Avenger who fled from the 2029 invasion and went into hiding elsewhere in the Omniverse. She returned in late November 2031 to help the Movement. She isn't assigned to any particular unit within the Movement. Evolution into the New Avengers and Aftermath On November 29, 2031, Grissom and Foxy led the coup of the Leaders. By this point, most of the Regime had been reintegrated as members of the Movement, while many Movement members were already in the places of the captured Regime members. They had also garnered immense support from the Workers, meaning that most of the Workers were members of the Movement. With nearly all of society against them, the Leaders were overthrown. The All, in turn, banished the Leaders to the Negative Omniverse. This, however, didn't guarantee the safety of New Earth. With all of society free once more, the Movement evolved into the New Avengers. Due to their valiant efforts, Grissom and Foxy were allowed to become Primary Avengers. Grissom and Foxy elected to keep the structure of the Movement, though as a subordinate to S.H.I.E.L.D. and with Nick Fury as the primary commander of the Movement. Upon this, Nick Fury was addressed by the Movement as a colonel (COL). As an additional change, due to the large number of members within the New Avengers, several units were designated for certain military fields, such as intelligence, infantry, air defense, engineering, and maintenance. More NCO and Officer ranks needed to be created so as to manage these units at the platoon, company, battalion, and brigade levels. Upon these changes, Grissom and Foxy became lieutenant colonels (LTCs), while their advisers became majors (MAJs). The New Avengers essentially became the military force of the All's Alliance. Due to the conquests of the Leaders from 2029 to 2031, the New Avengers set out to undo these conquests through whatever means necessary. Units The Liberty Movement of New Earth — COs: CPTs Grissom Stevens & Foxy the Pirate Fox *A CO — COs: LTs Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, & Freddy Fazbear **1 PLT (Artillery) — NCOs: SSG Úlfur Drekansson & SGT Bentley Bardson **2 PLT (Light infantry) — NCOs: SSG Xavier & SGT Simon Williams **3 PLT (Military intelligence) — NCOs: SSG Skipper & SGT Kowalski **4 PLT (Mechanized infantry) — NCOs: SSG Thomas Darrington & SGT Ren Höek *B CO — COs: LTs Sadie Dawes, Rocky Raccoon, & Sidney Croft **1 DET (Combat training) — NCOs: SSG Kris Carlsen & SGTs Nack Wellington, Knuckles the Echidna, Shinichi Kawasaki **2 DET (Espionage & intelligence training) — NCOIC: SSG Rocket Raccoon ***A SQD (Espionage training) — NCOs: SGTs Rouge the Bat, Tails Doll, & Sylvester Pussycat Jr. ***B SQD (Intelligence training) — NCOs: SGTs Karl, Private, & Rico **3 DET (TCO training) — TCOs: STO Miles Prower & TCOs Rotor the Walrus & Tech E. Coyote A CO, LMNE, is the sole maneuver unit of the Movement. B CO, LMNE, carries out the training of its members. CPT Stevens is the chief commander of A CO, while CPT Fox is the chief commander of B CO. Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Groups